


excuses, excuses (day 11)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow, just soonhoon fluff, shy soonyoung, soonyoung just wants to hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: soonyoung wants to hold hands so he makes up excuses to





	excuses, excuses (day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: soonyoung/jihoon (soonhoon)
> 
> just pretend that these two can go for a walk/go ice skating without anyone noticing them. for the sake of the story

soonyoung shook the snowflakes out of his hair as he walked underneath a tree that had a branch which was a little too low. jihoon laughed from beside him and reached up to brush some extra snow from soonyoung’s hair.

soonyoung looked down and noticed that jihoon had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and that he was shivering slightly. soonyoung reached into jihoon’s jacket and linked their fingers together.

jihoon looked up at soonyoung and then down at their hands, and if it wasn’t for the cold soonyoung could have sworn that he was blushing. soonyoung shrugged and looked forward at the ground. “it’s cold and you don’t have any gloves,” soonyoung muttered in explanation.

soonyoung watched out of the corner of his eyes as jihoon looked at soonyoung and then down at their hands. he expected jihoon to let go, but he was pleasantly surprised when jihoon just smiled slightly and continued walking.

he was too preoccupied with taking in the warm feeling of jihoon’s hand in his and making sure he didn’t slip on the sidewalk that soonyoung didn’t notice the next low-hanging tree branch until he walked into it. he couldn’t help but laugh as snow fell to the ground and jihoon had to let go of his hand to laugh, the sound making soonyoung smile.

<><><><>

‘we should go ice skating’ was not soonyoung’s best idea, considering that he didn’t actually know how to ice skate. now he was stuck awkwardly pulling himself around the edge of the rink on unsteady legs while he marvelled at jihoon, who was in the middle of the rink doing all sorts of tricks that soonyoung wished he could do.

he caught jihoon’s eye when the other was slowing down and waited in one spot while the other skated over, grabbing onto the wall as he stopped. “are you alright?” jihoon asked, grabbing onto soonyoung’s arm when the other readjusted his standing position.

“in hindsight, suggesting to go ice skating was a horrible idea because i don’t know how to ice skate,” soonyoung admitted.

jihoon laughed. “do you want to go home?” he asked, moving out of the way for a passing skater.

soonyoung shook his head. “no, you’re having too much fun. i wouldn’t want to ruin it because i can’t skate,” he said. jihoon sighed and grabbed onto soonyoung’s wrists, pulling his hands away from the wall. soonyoung quickly turned his hands and clung onto jihoon’s wrists to steady himself. “what are you doing?” he asked as jihoon carefully pulled soonyoung along.

“i’m going to teach you how to skate,” jihoon replied. “it’s kind of like walking, but you move your feet less.”

soonyoung nodded his head, although he had no idea what jihoon was talking about. he carefully listened to jihoon talk him through it until he thought he had the hang of it.

turns out he didn’t have the hang of it.

jihoon let go of his hands and soonyoung panicked for a second as he wobbled. jihoon turned around so that he was facing the same way as soonyoung. soonyoung reached out and grabbed onto jihoon’s hand to steady himself as they turned the corner.

jihoon laughed and squeezed soonyoung’s hand in reassurance, slightly pulling him around the corner. “you’re alright, don’t worry,” jihoon said softly.

soonyoung glared at him. “i’m not worrying,” he said, although he tightened his grip on jihoon’s hand as he wobbled again. jihoon nodded with a disbelieving look on his face.

“sure you aren’t,” he said, although he did let soonyoung continue to grip his hand like a lifeline. “you know, you could have just asked to hold my hand instead of breaking it.”

soonyoung felt his face heat up and hoped that jihoon wouldn’t notice it if he stared at the ground. “it’s not like i wanted to hold your hand,” he muttered. “i’m just balancing.”

jihoon hummed in reply and started to skate faster, pulling soonyoung along with him. “jihoon i swear,” soonyoung said, moving his feet in an attempt to keep up with the other.

“don’t worry, i won’t go too fast,”  jihoon said, speeding up.

soonyoung yelped slightly and punched jihoon’s arm as he slowed down. “i hate you so much,” he muttered.

jihoon laughed. “love you too,” he replied, moving closer to the wall and letting soonyoung grab onto it and let go of his hand.

“when we get home, i’m going to kill you,” soonyoung threatened.

“if you can get off the ice in time,” jihoon said, skating quickly towards the nearest exit. soonyoung just glared at him as he left.

<><><><>

soonyoung looked down at where his hand was sitting beside jihoon’s. if he moved his hand slightly to the right, they would be touching. he looked back to the video was playing on the laptop and tried to ignore how close their hands were.

when he looked down once again after the video had finished, jihoon sighed. soonyoung was about to ask what was wrong when jihoon grabbed soonyoung’s hand and linked their hands together.

soonyoung froze, unsure of what to do. jihoon didn’t say anything, instead he clicked on another video and started watching it as if nothing changed.

“soonyoung, if you want to hold my hand, just do it,” jihoon said. “you don’t have to make excuses.”

soonyoung opened and closed his mouth, looking for something to say. “thanks,” he said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

jihoon smiled and laughed quietly. “no problem,” he said. “now watch the video.” soonyoung adjusted his fingers in a more comfortable grip and leaned into jihoon’s side, relishing in the warmth of his body and the comforting grip of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! two more fics left in this series and then i'm back to posting my regular fluffy ot4/ot5 fics :D


End file.
